


Prompt #44: Of Fur and Purr

by withxiulay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withxiulay/pseuds/withxiulay
Summary: Yixing thought Junmyeon's present was ridiculous. He was wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Side Pairing/s: Kris/Suho
> 
> Warning/s: Not beta-ed
> 
> Author/s Notes:  
> To the kind and patient admins. I’m so thankful to you all. I was so late. I’m so sorry ;;  
> And to the prompter, I’m not sure I do justice to your prompt, I’m very sorry too. It seemed I can’t really write a ‘shy’ catboy Minseok well.  
> And to all reader… thank you so much ^^  
> Please enjoy this 8.328 words of fail excuse of completing a prompt ;;

**~The Prologue~**

  
  
Yixing jolted up from his sleep as he heard his doorbell rang, followed by a loud ‘Yixing! Open the door!’ He tried to ignore the voice whom he sleepily recognized as his best friend’s, Junmyeon, because this was freaking Sunday and it was still morning. But that guy didn’t know how to give up and Yixing was afraid his neighbors would complain about it later so in the end he was the one who gave up on his sleep and got up from his bed. He put on a fairly decent clothes first, since he usually just slept in his boxer then lazily walked to his front door with Junmyeon’s consistent shouting as the backsound. He unlocked and opened the door very slowly just to frustrate the other because Junmyeon’s shouting changed into ‘Quickly! Quickly!’  
  
  
His mischievous smile was gone the moment he saw Junmyeon’s wide smile and hand attached to a stranger, in the form of a cat hybrid who looked so surprised at his appearance. It seemed just wearing a loose sleeveless tank top on top of his boxer was not decent enough to greet a new person. Before Yixing could explain whatever he needed to explain, Junmyeon’s cheery voice beat him.  
  
  
“Happy birthday! What took you so long?” Junmyeon scolded him. He didn’t even get a chance to answer as Junmyeon already opened his mouth again.  
  
  
“Anyway, here.” Junmyeon shoved a folder to his chest which he reflectively held safe in his arms. “And here,” now it was the cat boy’s hand that was shoved forcedly in one of his hands which made the poor hybrid stumbled in his feet and bumped against Yixing’s chest. Yixing blushed because it was so sudden (and because the hybrid somehow smelt nice). He felt the cat boy went rigid against him before quickly regained his balance, he should be embarrassed too. This was all because of Junmyeon, he wanted to scold his friend and asked for an explanation but of course, Kim Junmyeon already had his words out for him.  
  
  
“This cat boy is my present for you. Sorry, i didn’t have time to wrap the present but I guess it wasn’t needed. Anyway I have to go. Must catch a flight. Yifan waits me outside. Bye!”  
  
  
And like that, Kim Junmyeon was gone, leaving him alone with his supposedly present. Yixing lost for word. His self-claimed best friend just gave him a hybrid for a present. He never, in his sober mind, thought of owning a pet, let alone a hybrid. Sure, hybrids were cute and this cat hybrid was… Yixing looked at him (no, he wasn’t checking him out) and the cat boy, maybe feeling his (rude) stare on him, looked up at him, marble green eyes met his dark brown ones. Well, shit. This cat boy was so beautiful.  
  
  
He noticed the boy shuddered, his tail wrapped around his left thigh. Yixing just realized that they were still standing dumbly in front of the door. “Uh, sorry. Let’s come inside,” he said while guided the boy inside.  
  
  
He took him to his living room and offered him a seat which the cat boy obediently obeyed. Yixing put the folder on the coffee table then left the hybrid to the kitchen and prepared two mugs of hot chocolate for both of them. When he came back, the hybrid was still sitting so neatly like how he left him before. And he looked so nervous it was so adorable. But to be honest, it was too awkward for him.  
  
  
Yixing cleared his throat to gain his attention and when the cat boy looked at his direction, he walked closer and gave him the warm mug. The hybrid accepted it with a little bow of head shyly. Yixing sat on the other side of the couch then sipped his chocolate. Well, what now?  
  
  
“Eh, so… I don’t know if you caught it from Junmyeon or not, my name is Yixing. Zhang Yixing. And I’m so sorry you have to stick with me for the rest of your life.” Yixing said apologetically. He never had a pet and never took care of anything alive beside himself. He didn’t know if Junmyeon’s decision to give him a hybrid was a wise one. He watched the hybrid’s reaction and met with a blushing face. Yixing held the urge to coo at the cute being because he sucked at anything cute.  
  
  
“Well, what’s your name? Do you have one?” Yixing asked and met with a frantic head shaking.  
  
  
“You don’t have a name?” Yixing asked again, confused.  
  
  
“Uh, the shelter’s caretakers always called me Minie because I am so.. Small.” He answered shyly. His voice was so soft. It was the first time Yixing heard him talking. It was fascinating because his voice was so high pitched and cute. It fit his whole being very much.  
  
  
“Can I name you then?” The hybrid boy nodded.  
  
  
“Hmm,” he made a gesture of thinking by scratching his jaws while eyeing the boy. The cat boy’s cat fur was honey colored, the same with his fluffy hair. His beautiful face was complemented by his soft cheeks and rose-like lips. But the first thing captured his heart were those beautiful green orbs. They were shining like jades. They were so beautiful.  
  
  
“Hmm, let’s see… Your eyes color reminds me of a jade, a very beautiful and excellent jade, so… how is it pronounced in Korean? Minshuo.. Min… Minsh… Minseok! It’s Minseok. How is it?” Yixing smiled happily, so proud of the name he came up with.  
  
  
The cat boy looked at him in disbelief. But his face was red from blushing, seemingly not used to the compliments. “I… I like it…” he said shyly, eyes darted to the floor. Yixing laughed because his Minseok was so cute.  
  
  
“Great! I like it too. A lot.” Yixing clapped his hand in excitement, surprising the cat boy to see him but immediately gazing at the floor again.  
  
  
Yixing suddenly got up, and had Minseok’s attention again. He walked to the cat boy who watched his every move closely. When he reached out his hand to him, Minseok avoided it. But when he successfully reached his head and petted his hair, the cat boy leaned to his touch. Yixing smiled because it was so cute. Maybe it was not a bad thing having a hybrid pet.  
  
  
“Let’s get you ready for home.”  
  


**~Yixing’s not so usual morning~**

  
  
It was yet another morning. Yixing yawned as he walked out his bedroom. It was Monday and he had to go to the office today because he had several meeting with some producers and artists that he would work with. He absentmindedly scratched his chest as he walked to the kitchen but then he heard a loud gasp and he stopped in his track. Cold sweat started forming in the back of his head as he remembered something. The hazy memory of Sunday flooded his mind.  
  
  
Crap! He wasn’t alone!  
  
  
He turned his back to see his lovely pet desperately burying his head to the pillow in the couch, cute butt jutting up in the air and soft caramel tail curled between his thighs. Yixing just realized he might have traumatized his pretty little kitty by walking around the house in his naked glory. Well… he should get used to dress himself before he went out his bedroom from now on.  
  
  
He awkwardly entered his bedroom again and dressed up before went out again. His hybrid pet still in his position of shielding his eyes from his owner’s NSFW habit and Yixing couldn’t help but laughed at that. As he took a closer look, Minseok’s pale skin was red from the embarrassment, although it was supposed to be Yixing who should be embarrassed.  
  
  
He patted his shoulder which made the hybrid jumped in surprise. Yixing laughed harder when Minseok looked at him with traumatized look.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Minseok. I forgot that I’m no longer alone. Anyway, we both are men. So it’s okay to look at each other’s nudeness… I guess,” he tried to reason when Minseok clutched on the pillow unconsciously, maybe more scared than he already was.  
  
  
“Is it… really okay?” Minseok looked at him in disbelief.  
  
  
To be honest, Yixing wasn’t really sure if it was okay normally. He wasn’t someone who thought much about it but he knew one could be uncomfortable seeing or be seen naked. And the event this morning was entirely his own fault to be forgetful. He wanted to make his pet comfortable around him or at least not be scared or thinking that he was living with an exhibitionist who liked to run naked around the house.  
  
  
“Of course! In fact, you have to be naked too when I bathe you, don’t you?” Yixing concluded, hoping it was making any sense. At this point, he was just blabbering everything without thinking.  
  
  
“You will bathe me?” Minseok looked more scandalous than before as he hugged his pillow tighter and his posture looked like he was ready to run away. Yixing could tell he said the wrong thing because as far as he knew about animal’s gesture, the furs on the standing ears and tail didn’t mean a good sign. And that was exactly what happening to Minseok’s ears and tail right now. Maybe by now, Minseok was thinking that he was given to a pervert exhibitionist freak.  
  
  
Maybe it was wrong for Yixing to think of Minseok as a mere pet. Minseok was his pet, yes. But he was a hybrid, not solely an animal. Maybe he was educated well in his shelter so he knew decency like other people did. Or maybe it was just Yixing who was stupid. But…  
  
  
“Of course I can’t, can I?” He pouted. Somehow Yixing was disappointed that he shouldn’t think of bathing Minseok. Bathing Minseok was one of many things he actually looked forward as having a pet, because that was what usually an owner did, right? But of course, Minseok was a cat hybrid, not a cat.  
  
  
Minseok blushed at his owner’s advance of weird talking. “I… I’m taught to bathe myself so Yixing-nim, you don’t have to do to that extent for me…”  
  
  
Yixing pouted more. It seemed it made Minseok more panicked.  
  
  
“B-but if Yixing-nim wants to… it… It’s okay…” Minseok blushed even harder now. He was so embarrassed that even his ears became one with his hair.  
  
  
Yixing beamed hearing that. So it was okay! Bathing his pet could be a bonding experience for a pet and their owner. He always thought like that. And although he never thought of having a pet before, he had this ideal thinking about taking care a pet. Now he could realize it with Minseok. He should thank Junmyeon for this one.  
  
  
“Good! We will talk later. I have to go now. I have meeting. We will buy your necessity this afternoon so be ready, okay. Now I have to get ready.” Yixing said as he ruffled the hybrid’s fluffy hair, caught him off guard after avoiding Yixing previously due to thinking Yixing was a dangerous human. Yixing got ready for the meeting and told Minseok that he could eat anything in the fridge if he was hungry. He left for work feeling excited than he used to be because although Minseok hadn’t really opened up to him (and he actually made it worse for both of them) he looked forward to bond closer with him.  
  


**~Minseok got the hang of it, kind of~**

  
  
It was already three months since Minseok came into Yixing’s life. Thus, it meant it had been three months since Minseok had to deal with his owner’s weird antics. Don’t get him wrong. Minseok liked his owner. He really, really liked him. First, he gave him pretty name. Then, he often praised him and petted his head and scratched his ears and combed his fur. Not to mention he was good at cooking and feed Minseok very well. He had the kindest smile Minseok ever seen. He had the cutest dimples, too. Also those abs- uh, he was getting carried away here. Well, Minseok really like Yixing but there were some things about his owner that were bothering him.  
  
  
First of all, although his dear owner said he wouldn’t sleep naked, he unconsciously still did it sometimes. It was a bit too much for a young hybrid like him. Although his owner said it was okay to see because they were both males, but it was still embarrassing for him to see the human’s full body. Not to mention he had a very ‘well developed’ body. No. Minseok opted to forget about it. But how could he, when the sight was provided to him almost every morning. And no, Minseok, definitely, was NOT looking forward to the times when Yixing forgot his clothes. He was an innocent little cat hybrid, please.  
  
  
The next thing was his owner’s hobby to touch, grope actually, his butt. It seemed like another weird habit of the human and it needed a week after living here for Minseok to taste how it felt being butt-groped. It was an unsuspecting day for the hybrid. He just finished his cleaning spree at that time. He loved cleanliness so he did it meticulously. He cleaned every crook and nook of the house that he was allowed to clean. Yixing’s workroom was limited. Yixing was just coming back from his meeting and was pleasantly surprised to see his kitchen free from any stain. It wasn’t too much of disarray, initially. But Minseok made it spotless like a new kitchen. He showered Minseok with praises that Minseok relished and a pat on head that Minseok really loved. But that hand went down so fast and suddenly on his butt. It was a friendly butt pat at first, which already weird him out. But day by day, it escalated little by little until it was becoming a butt-grope. The worst part was his owner seemed to do it unconsciously, as a habit to compliment him, with that oh so innocent face. So Minseok just smiled at him every time he did it. (Minseok wouldn’t admit that he kind of like the touch.)  
  
  
When the first two habits were much less harmless, the third one was worrying. In his stay with Yixing, Minseok noticed that the human was very passionate about his work. It was so passionate to the point of endangering his health. He would work until late and sometimes, he didn’t sleep at all. Minseok was so worried. In one of many visits of Kim Junmyeon, his owner’s self-claimed best friend who gave him to Yixing as a present, the other human told him to take care of Yixing in that aspect especially. Yixing was too stubborn for his own good and sometimes he needed to be scolded for that. Minseok wasn’t sure he could do that to his owner since he was just a pet. Minseok wished he could be of help nurturing Yixing’s deteriorating health.  
  
  
Tonight was one that night when Yixing would lock himself in his workroom. It had been a day since he entered the room and not once did Minseok see him out of the room besides the toilet breaks. He didn’t even touch Minseok’s half-assed cooking. Okay. Maybe it was his fault. Usually Yixing was the one who cooked for both of them but he had been busy with one of his composition so he had no time to cook or eat. Minseok tried to cook by one of recipe book Yixing had. It was supposed to be Kimchi Stew but it barely looked like what it was supposed to be in the picture. The taste was so-so, barely edible. He was the worst pet. He never learned well in his cooking study. He never thought he would actually need the skill since he was sure he wouldn’t get picked as a pet. But now that he actually had a family, he couldn’t even do it right. Maybe Yixing could feel the bad aura from his cooking and decided not to come out of his room.  
  
  
Minseok was so deep in his self-wallowing while sitting in the couch, ‘watching’ TV, and eating the stew. He didn’t realize Yixing joined him in the couch until he felt another warm next to him.  
  
  
“Yixing-nim!” Minseok called between worried and relieved as he turned his face to his owner. Yixing gave him a tired smile before leaned soullessly to the couch. Minseok noticed there was a serious dark circle under his eyes.  
  
  
“Kitty, how’s your day? I feel like I haven’t seen you today.” The human turned to him with a dead fish eyes as he joked. He saw him a couple of time between his toilet breaks.  
  
  
“I- I’m not a kitty…” He blushed while protesting. Very not convincing, he knew. But then he remembered that he cooked dinner. “I’ll bring your rice!” he exclaimed as he put his bowl to the coffee table and stood to go to the kitchen.  
  
  
“You don’t have to. I’m not that hungry.” Yixing whined as his head following the direction of where the hybrid went.  
  
  
“You have to eat, Yixing-nim. I… I cooked something.” He said shyly and looked into the rice cooker so intently, putting lots of rice into his owner’s bowl. He could feel Yixing’s gaze across the kitchen isle and it made his skin warm. Yixing’s eyes always had that effect to him.  
  
  
“Ah. I’m so happy. My cute pet cooked for me.” Yixing’s eyes formed a pair of pretty crescent that made Minseok’s heart skip a beat but he decided to ignore the symptom. He accepted the bowl of rice from the hybrid and then they ate together.  
  
  
“It’s good. You did well, my kitty.” It maybe was just a polite praise. But Minseok was happy. The gentle pat in his head and the warm smile on his owner’s lips were enough to make him a little bit less worried.  
  
  
Minseok was sure Yixing was actually tired but he couldn’t stop him when he chattered nonstop about everything and nothing. Minseok noted that it was a way of his owner to ‘refresh’ himself from the looming works. All Minseok did was being a good listener because with the lack of experience he had, he hardly could catch what his owner was talking about. Even after they finished eating and Minseok washed the dishes, Yixing still accompanied him watching the television although he didn’t seem to focus at all.  
  
  
Then, it happened. Yixing dozed off and his head fell on Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok was panicked at first. But he didn’t want to wake his owner. God knew how tired the man was. So he let him. Yixing’s soft hair tickled his cat ear and Minseok held back a squirm. But Yixing’s relaxed breath was worth the stiffness of his body that he was sure he would get later.  
  


**~Yixing still wanted to do ‘that’!~**

  
  
There was an urgent problem Minseok faced because of his owner. It was his weird perspective of having a pet. Remember the time Yixing said he wanted to bathe Minseok? He wasn’t kidding that time. Now… like right now, Minseok was cornered in the bath tub, blushing hard, by his owner who wanted to help him undress. Like please, Minseok could do it by himself. Minseok was a smart hybrid. He even could read and count! Taking a bath was a piece of cake. But Yixing didn’t do it because he thought Minseok incapable. He said he wanted to do it for the bonding purpose. How could Minseok refuse him for that? Minseok was a good pet! He should listen to his owner, right?  
  
  
“Yixing-nim, I don’t think this is a good idea. You know, I’m perfectly fine bathing by myself this whole time. I-  
  
  
Minseok’s throat was suddenly dried and face was completely red as Yixing took his t-shirt off, honey abs coming into view. Crap?  
  
  
“We have to undress so our clothes won’t get wet.” He flat-out ignored him! Minseok almost face palmed himself. He mumbled that he wasn’t a kitty anymore, eyes trained to the floor so he didn’t have to see the vision of rippled muscle flexed everytime the human moved that made Minseok wanted to- No! What was he thinking about? He didn’t just imagining NSFW thing, did he?  
  
  
Drowning in his own thought, he no longer observed his owner until it was late. The human was already right in front of him, just in his boxer, mind you. He was grabbing the lower hem of Minseok’s t-shirt and pulled it up easily as Minseok was too shocked to protest.  
  
  
“Good boy!” Yixing patted his head and scratched behind his ears. It wasn’t fair since it made him feel so good and purred shamelessly. He always liked Yixing’s hands. They were long and pretty. They did many good things like playing guitar, cooking for Minseok, petting Minseok’s head, scratching Minseok’s ear, holding Minseok’s hand, groping Minseok’s butt- No! He shook his head to push away the thought. Why did he keep having impolite thought toward his owner? He was a bad cat!  
  
  
He heard a chuckle so close to his face and he blushed again instantly. Yixing’s face was so close. And why did it feel breeze down there? He peeked down and yelped when, it turned out, Yixing already pulled down his pants along with his boxer. He immediately covered his manhood just because. He knew it was vain as Yixing most likely already saw everything.  
  
  
“Yixing-nim..” Minseok looked at him with teary eyes but then Yixing smiled that innocent smile again that made Minseok weak in the knees.  
  
  
Suddenly, the warm shower water hit his head and he let out a surprise mewl. Yixing laughed hard at his face. Minseok pouted because Yixing teased him. But he didn’t have time to be annoyed to his owner too long because Yixing already pulled him in his arms and bathed him. Like, literally bathing him, with soap leathered all over his body and shampoo bubbled on his head. Yixing looked really happy bathing him. Minseok almost let him do whatever he wanted to bathe him if not every touch Yixing put on his body, naked hand on his naked body, made his skin tingling warmly.  
  
  
Minseok wasn’t, by any means, a pervert. But by this time, he might as well admit to himself he had some kind of crush with his owner. If not, he wouldn’t have such impolite thoughts about the human, right? He just hoped his body part down there didn’t react to the touch in the way he was afraid it would. It would be an embarrassment for him.  
  
  
“Minseok, does doing this arouse you?” Yixing asked with a hint of tease. Minseok was doomed. Of course it was no way his thing would stay still. Traitor.  
  
  
Minseok didn’t know how to answer and he was afraid of what kind of voice he would make in this kind of situation so he just nodded shyly as a honest answer. He was sure his face was red as tomato right now.  
  
  
“Don’t be ashamed. It’s natural. I will take care of you.” Yixing said with a genuine smile that Minseok almost let him do anything to his body. Almost.  
  
  
“No! It-it’s okay! I will take care of it by mys-  
  
  
“Sssh! I will do it for you.” Yixing put his index finger on his lips and Minseok held the shameful urge to just parts his lips and gave it a good suckle. He was applauding himself inwardly for not doing so.  
  
  
In the end, Minseok do let Yixing do anything to his body. Almost my ass. So much of a resolution. Minseok knew he was on a lost ship from the start already.  
  
  
Yixing was kind enough to dry them both, specially made sure Minseok’s cat fur wasn’t wet. His hands were kind and careful, as if Minseok was a fragile glass. Minseok wondered how Yixing would treat his lover if he ever had one. The thought was self-deprecating. He almost got turned off by it but Yixing’s hand on his length prevented it.  
  
  
Minseok was still sitting in the counter after Yixing dried his fur. Yixing was between his legs while his left hand doing wonder to what was there. His hands were rough and calloused, years of playing guitars and many other instruments available in the world. His hands were what made him today, the hardworking hands. And one of those hands now was on his pathetic excuse of erection, stroking it so gently yet oh so firm it was good, so good. Yixing hand was like having its own mind. It knew exactly what it did. And it did it fast. It was merciless. Minseok couldn’t even think straight when Yixing did his magic on him that he unconsciously mewling and purring the whole time. His body shook so hard that Yixing had to pull him so he could lean on him. Minseok did so. His face was on Yixing’s shoulder and hands grabbing both as leverage as he was being touched so well. He came so fast in that hand, staining such a beautiful hand with his dirty bodily fluid.  
  
  
But he couldn’t think. All he could feel was it was good. So good. He was leaning limply against Yixing’s front as the human hugged him close and petted the back of his head as he comforted that he was being a good kitty.  
  
  
Then it came crashing to him. He was just a cat. A hybrid cat. He looked human enough but not enough human. He was just a pet. But, it was okay to indulge on the sweetness of his owner, right?  
  


**~Yixing was taking advantage; or so he thought~**

  
  
It happened again. Yixing knew it was wrong but he did it again. To his pet. He was touching him again. Minseok was writhing in pleasure as he stroked his length to its full hardness. When he touched him like this, Minseok would mewl softly, cutely, and his cat ears would flatten to his matted hair, and his tail would wind itself on one of Yixing’s thighs. Yixing didn’t know how this was become a routine, he continuously did it after that ‘accident’ in the bathroom. One thing for sure, Yixing enjoyed giving the hybrid the forbidden pleasure and created harmony in Minseok’s body.  
  
  
Yixing found out that Minseok was very sexual hybrid. He was easily aroused. Yixing wondered how he didn’t catch this trait earlier but it should have something to do with him being very busy and neglecting him and Minseok being very reserved at his first days here. (Yixing didn’t know Minseok wasn’t just sexual but he was just responding to the touch of his crush.)  
  
  
He didn’t care about his own arousal and always refused Minseok’s way of showing gratitude. It wasn’t because he didn’t want his arousal taken care of. It was just he was feeling guilty towards Minseok. He felt like he was just using the cat boy for his own amusement.  
  
  
The thing was he usually did it when he was overly stressed from work. He found out, having control of pleasuring his pet could reduce the stress he had and sometimes even gave him inspiration for his works. It was weird. All he did was giving his cat hybrid a hand job and occasionally blow job.  
  
  
When he told Junmyeon about this guilty conscience of his, the other man snorted at him. It was really unflattering.  
  
  
“Poor kitty. Do you not have a conscience? How could you do that to an innocent being? Do you want me to take Minseok back and take care of him by myself?” Junmyeon had his arms crossed in front of his chest. His expression showed that he didn’t agree at whatever Yixing had in mind.  
  
  
“No! You can’t take him! You already gave him to me!” He started to whine. “And because I’m feeling guilty that I tell you this.” He pouted. If he knew Junmyeon would scold him instead of giving him advice like a best friend should, he wouldn’t tell him a thing.  
  
  
“Come on, Yixing. You are better than this. If you are sexually frustrated, you can pay for a sex companion, not making your pet that aren’t even your lover your sex reliever.” Yixing blushed at his blunt words.  
  
  
“W-wha-what do you mean? I’m not-  
  
  
“Then what were you doing then?” Junmyeon pressed. Yixing knew he had no better explanation to justify his wrong doing. Was he really that frustrated that he took advantage of his pet? But Minseok was the one turned on first.  
  
  
“You know that wasn’t a justification.” Junmyeon said in bored tone. Oh crap! He said it out loud.  
  
  
“Minseok is a healthy hybrid. Maybe it is in mating season or something. Instead of taking care of him by yourself, you can take him to a hybrid shop to have him mated or something. Who knows you’ll get cute mini Minseoks by the end of the season.” Junmyeon said casually as if they were talking about a real cat, not a hybrid one. To be honest, Yixing imagine mini Minseok would be very cute. Yes. Imagine having many Minseok mini-mes running around his apartment. That didn’t sound bad-  
  
  
“No! No way!” Yixing shuddered imagining Minseok ‘forced’ to mate with another cat hybrid just because it was a mating season. And no, even if it wasn’t because the season, Yixing didn’t want to imagine it at all. At a glance he thought he saw Junmyeon smirked but when he blinked he was still scowling. He maybe saw it wrongly.  
  
  
“What ‘no way’? Don’t be selfish, Yixing. I don’t give you Minseok so you can exploit him.” Junmyeon added with an upset tone.  
  
  
“Exploit? No! I didn’t- But how can you manage to have Yifan by yourself without having him sprouting puppies everywhere?” Yixing asked incredulously. He swore Junmyeon was going to punch him in the face anytime soon. He already saw those fists in both of his sides. But he opted to rub his temples instead.  
  
  
“Sprouting, huh?” Junmyeon scoffed. “My dear friend, Zhang Yixing, who is always busy 24/7 in 365 days, if you haven’t noticed it already, Yifan, my dear precious dog hybrid, is my lover. We love each other. I take care of him when he is on his mating season or whatever sex he has to do.”  
  
  
“Oh My God. Too much information!”  
  
  
“Excuse me? You are the first one to give me too much information about your experience of touching your innocent hybrid pet and now you tell me I’m giving you too much information? You are one grateful fellow, aren’t you?” The drip of sarcasm in Junmyeon’s voice could fill up a river.  
  
  
“Uh, sorry, Junmyeon…” He sighed. This didn’t lead him anywhere. Junmyeon sighed too.  
  
  
“Really, Yixing… You can be so dense sometimes.” The other man said with a light humor in his voice.  
  
  
“What do you mean?” Yixing tilted his head in confusion.  
  
  
“Say… do you like Minseok?”  
  
  
“Of course I do!”  
  
  
“Do you love Minseok?”  
  
  
“… I do care for him. I don’t know about loving him. He is my pet.”  
  
  
“…”  
  
  
“…”  
  
  
“Do you think from now on you can avoid touching Minseok and just look for a hooker if you are that frustrated?”  
  
  
“… I guess, I can do that…”  
  
  
“If Minseok is really in fact in his kin’s mating season and he starts acting ‘sexual’, will you send him to hybrid shop? I mean, what else can you do?”  
  
  
“…”  
  
  
“… Yixing.”  
  
  
“…”  
“Yixing.”  
  
  
“… I don’t want to.” Yixing somehow knew where Junmyeon led him to. He was forced to face his own feeling.  
  
  
Junmyeon smiled, hearing his answer.  
  
  
“Then, Yixing… Do you love Minseok?”  
  
  
“… I think I do.”  
  
  
Yixing looked at him with a new revelation in his face. Why did it take him that hard to accept his feeling? How could he not realize it all this time? Or did he actually know but refused to believe? He did have a long queue of love stories in his past. Maybe he was numb for it.  
  
  
Junmyeon laughed lightly at his confused but determined face. “You are really dense, aren’t you, Yixing?”  
  
  
Yixing laughed with him. Yes. He was so dense.  
  
  
“So I won’t ever get the chance to see any Minseok mini-me.” He laughed as he imagined how adorable they would be.  
  
  
“In a matter of fact, you can.” Junmyeon’s smirk was so scary at the moment.  
  


**~Minseok was having a problem, too~**

  
  
Minseok wasn’t close to Yifan. He just met him once a while when Junmyeon visited Yixing’s apartment. Yifan was a dog hybrid whose height was hundred times of Minseok. He was kind of intimidated around the dog boy. One thing Minseok was sure was that Junmyeon and Yifan shared a special relationship that was more than just an owner and a pet.  
  
  
Today, Yixing had an appointment with Junmyeon and Yifan was left in Yixing’s apartment, alone with Minseok. It was awkward at first since it was the first time they were left alone on their own devices. But then Yifan started saying something stupid and then they became best friends. Sort of. At least for Minseok, since he felt really comfortable around the seemingly stoic hybrid.  
  
  
Yifan had zero cooking skill, like Minseok. He also often stumbled on his own long legs. He wasn’t perfect like Minseok thought he was. Minseok felt the same compassionate. Except, Yifan had Junmyeon’s heart, Minseok was just Yixing’s pet who occasionally had his body.  
  
  
Minseok told Yifan about him and Yixing. He thought the dog hybrid would anderstand or at least just listened to him because Minseok wanted to tell someone about his crush on his owner.  
  
  
“I feel like I’m just taking advantage of Yixing-nim’s stress,” he said. “But I think it wasn’t fair that he didn’t let me take care of him, too. I mean… I might be of help… I mean, I have no experience but I can learn… I think.”  
  
  
Minseok was sure his face was red. He couldn’t believe he told someone about his lame sexual experience to his new best friend. Yifan didn’t say anything and just looked at him with the same hard to read expression. Minseok wasn’t sure what he was thinking about so after a while, he got up and brought snacks for both of them. He remembered Yixing bought many snacks for his camping in his workroom. He picked up some fruits that he thought was enough for the two of them.  
  
  
“Do you want me to help you?” Yifan suddenly asked, eyes straight on his and Minseok almost peed on his pants because he was that intimidated by the tall hybrid. But now he knew better that Yifan couldn’t even hurt a fly so he just put the snack on the table the sat next to him with a polite space between them.  
  
  
“Helping what?”  
  
  
“For you… to get more experience…” Yifan answered calmly. In other hand, Minseok’s eyes widened at the size of saucers.  
  
  
“Can you do that?” He asked in disbelief. But Yifan just nodded.  
  
  
“Are you sure?” Now he suddenly got very shy when he realized what they were talking about. But Yifan just nodded again, and Minseok blushed harder. Maybe he could take the offer.  
  
  
“P-please take care of me.” Minseok timidly said. “S-so what should I do now?”  
  
  
Yifan thought for a while before speaking. “First, it will be easier if you are here.” He parted his legs and pointed at the space between them. Minseok’s blush darkened.  
  
  
“O-Okay.”  
  


**~What are you two doing?~**

  
  
“I don’t know where to start with this.” Yixing sighed as he tried to unlock the key. Junmyeon was laughing.  
  
  
“You wrote those cheesy romantic songs and yet you are so pathetic on doing one yourself.” Yixing pouted. He opened the door and let Junmyeon enter first before closing it.  
  
  
“Do you hear that?” Suddenly Junmyeon talked to him in a whisper.  
  
  
“Wha-  
  
  
“Ssshh!” Junmyeon covered his mouth to stop him making sound. Yixing tried to stretch his hearing. Then he heard it.  
  
  
‘Yeah. That’s right. Keep bobbing your head like that,’ followed by a slurping sound.  
  
  
Wasn’t it Yifan’s voice? He looked at Junmyeon’s face frantically and saw that Junmyeon was as surprised as him.  
  
  
‘Use your tongue here. Oh, you are a fast learner.’ What?  
  
  
‘Nghh.’ Wait! That sounded like… What was going on here? He felt his anger raised but it wasn’t only him. Junmyeon’s grip in his shoulder was tightening painfully.  
  
  
‘Good. If you suck on the tips like that..’ Yixing couldn’t take it anymore. He burst into the living room where the hybrids seemed to be doing something and it was true. As the view entered their vision, Minseok was on his knees between Yifan’s legs. All he could see of Minseok was his back. Yifan who sat facing the entrance could see them coming clearly. The dog hybrid had a decency to look a little bit surprised; his mouth formed an ‘o’. But all Yixing could see was Minseok’s face on his crotch and one of Yifan’s hand was holding the hair on the back of Minseok’s head tightly while the other hand was on God knew where. He was so angry that he shouted,  
  
  
“What’s going on here?” Junmyeon beat him.  
  
  
“Minseok!” Yixing called almost desperately.  
  
  
Minseok, hearing his name called, turned back to face them in surprise, face flushed pink. “Yixing-nim! I thought you will come home a bit late.”  
  
  
“And giving you time doing… this?” Yixing didn’t know what to say. Was he late already? Did Minseok already have another man he loved? Was that man Yifan?  
  
  
“Ah! This?” Minseok was flustered and somehow it made Yixing more agitated.  
  
  
“Explain.” Junmyeon had his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
  
“You see…” Minseok started shyly, Yixing almost jumped there and punched Yifan in the face for making Minseok this bashful. “I have no experience in sexual activity…”  
  
  
“Then?” Junmyeon asked sternly.  
  
  
“Uh… so… YifanofferedtohelpmetolearnsoIcanpleaseYixingnimsomeday.” Minseok answered in one breath. His face was so red like a ripe tomato.  
  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t catch it. One more time?”  
  
  
“Uh.. I want to please Yixing-nim someday, so Yifan offered to help me to learn…” Minseok said again. And if before his face was already red, right now it was impossible red. Hearing the answer Yixing almost forgave him just like that. But it wasn’t the time to be merciful.  
  
  
“What? Yifan! You offered to help him by offering your- … banana?” Junmyeon questioned and Yixing looked at Yifan who just sat there peacefully holding his, uh, banana. Literally a banana. The long yellow fruit thingy.  
  
  
“Is there something wrong, Kim Junmyeon?” Yifan asked in a flat tone. But somehow Yixing felt something darker by the way he called Junmyeon by his full name. And the way Junmyeon shuddered was just adding his suspicion.  
  
  
“Are you angry, Yixing-nim?” Minseok’s voice was vulnerable and scared and Yixing wanted to scold himself for ever doubting his companion. Although if Minseok didn’t like him that way, there was no way his shy Minseok, who was embarrassed of being naked, was shamelessly licking someone else’s ‘banana’ in his apartment. The ridiculousness hit him so hard that he couldn’t help but laughed like a mad man. While still laughing, he pulled a confused Minseok into his embrace, hugging him close and tight.  
  
  
“Yixing-nim?” Minseok called in confusion.  
  
  
“Just Yixing, Minseok. Please just call me Yixing.” Yixing said after he was tired of laughing. He could feel Minseok was stiffed on his arms when he asked him that but soon, it seemed he was relaxed.  
  
  
“Yixing… Yixing!” He called happily.  
“Yes, Minseok?” He pulled away a little so he could see his face clearly. His kitty looked so shy, looking up at him, loving his sole attention on him.  
  
  
“May I suck you? I think I learned enough from Yifan.” Suddenly Yixing choked on his own saliva.  
  
  
And by now, he realized the duo owner-doggie was nowhere to be found.  
  


**~Epilogue1: Beware of wild Minseok~**

  
  
Yixing brought Minseok to his workplace. He felt sorry that the hybrid was always at home alone when he was away doing his work. And he didn’t feel safe leaving Minseok alone at home. There was a new neighbor in the floor of his room and that family had a hybrid too. A female cat hybrid to boot. Yixing didn’t feel safe. Minseok was too cute and too innocent and too kind. Yixing was afraid he would be lured to do ‘something’. Yeah, Yixing was just being a possessive boyfriend. Well. Not yet a boyfriend. But they went there.  
  
  
Yixing smiled as he saw his cat boy being excited on the passenger seat. His ears twitched every second when he saw something that interested him. And his tail danced along with the rhythm of the music that was played from the radio. When they arrived at the studio, they were greeted by some staffs. Yixing was so proud when many people praised his beautiful pet. Junmyeon really gave him the best present this year. He made a mental note to give him a very good present next year. He wondered if a song dedicated to him and his hybrid lover was good enough. Or maybe he would just gave him a ticket of vacation to Saipan or something.  
  
  
Minseok was well mannered, too. He remembered reading Minseok’s document about his very politeness. It was so cute to see him bowed at everyone whom he met in the way of following him around the studio. Some women were so excited to be able to pet him. Although it was hard for Yixing, he let them. Minseok didn’t seem to mind anyway. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it, being petted.  
  
  
He left his pet in the care of his female staffs as he talked to his client. It was a famous female singer. It was really an honor to be able to work with her. She was a professional singer but she was also an easy going person. She was so kind and it was easy to talk to her. They talked a lot about the song he was composed for her. She was so excited about their collaboration and a little bit touchy when she was talking. He had no problem with it, but it seemed Minseok did.  
  
  
When he was in the middle of talking with the star, suddenly Minseok sat on the floor in front of him and plopped his head on his thighs. He looked up at him with his cat version of puppy eyes. He wanted his attention, Yixing mused. The singer chuckled and deemed it as cute. They continued their talk while Yixing petted Minseok’s hair. Things were gotten exciting and the star started to make her friendly gesture again and that was when Minseok growled, eyes menacingly on her, surprising both of them.  
  
  
She laughed awkwardly while Yixing apologized while trying to detach Minseok from him which was failed. Minseok hugged Yixing’s waist possessively. Yixing smiled endearingly. He was happy that Minseok do that for him but he hoped it wouldn’t harm his work-relationship with his clients.  
  
  
“Naughty kitty.” He said as he petted the hybrid’s hair again and continued his conversation with the singer, this time with wider space between them.  
  
  
“I’m not a kitty anymore.” Minseok mumbled on Yixing’s thigh.  
  
  


**~Epilogue2: Beware of wild Yixing~**

  
  
Yixing could just come with this alone. Minseok was on his knees, his mouth full of his cock, eyes watery as he choked for the nth time tonight. Minseok’s skill was far better now. But it wouldn’t be interesting that way. He had more self-control than that. He thought he might as well escalate the things they did in their bed.  
  
  
That was when he pulled the cat boy from his cock, saliva connecting his cock and the sinfull lips. Minseok’s face was amazing. He looked so debauched. He looked hella sexy. Yixing could write hundred songs dedicated to Minseok’s sex face. Yixing put his fingers right in front of Minseok’s pretty lips which was immediately engulfed by the wet cavern. He mewled as he sucked on the digits like he did it to his cock earlier. The image sent blood straight to his cock and he thought he was already hard enough.  
  
  
He pulled off his fingers from the wetness and pulled the cat hybrid to his laps and kissed him silly. He loved the purr sound he made every time he was happily aroused. It meant he enjoyed as much as Yixing did. He trailed his back with his wet fingers until it came to its destination. He could feel the hybrid shuddered when he circled his puckered hole with his wet fingers.  
  
  
“Xing…” he moaned when Yixing nudged a finger inside.  
  
  
“Relax, kitty.” He kissed him languidly, other hand busy pinching the cute pink button on his chest that made him yelped.  
  
  
“Not a kitty- Ah!” Yixing pushed a finger inside. Minseok’s inside was so hot and tight. He couldn’t wait but he had to.  
  
  
“How is it?” He wiggled his finger inside the tight entrance before pushing in and out.  
  
  
“Ahh so weird.” Minseok whined. His face was planted on the crook of his neck and his cat ear tickling at that spot that Yixing had to push him away a bit.  
  
  
“Should I stop?” He teased.  
  
  
“No! Don’t… I want you… uhm… inside.” Even without seeing his face, Yixing could imagine the redness on Minseok’s face. He blushed way too often it was so cute.  
  
  
“Hmm,” Yixing hummed as he add the second finger. More resistance this time but he made do.  
  
  
“Nyaaaaah!” Minseok mewled as Yixing forced his fingers in and out his tight wall.  
  
  
“You sound so sexy. You know that?” Minseok couldn’t even answer except panting hard on his neck as Yixing started to scissor his inside to stretch him. “I should just record it, don’t you think?”  
  
  
“Nyaaaang no! Embarrassing nyaaahn!” Yixing entered the third finger.  
  
  
“Yixingh ah…” He called in that desperate voice. Yixing peppered his face with soft kisses.  
  
  
“Yes, kitty?” he could hear Minseok almost grumbled about not being a kitty and he had to hold a chuckle for that. Instead Minseok said,  
  
  
“Enough. I want your…” Minseok stopped and Yixing looked at him, expecting.  
  
  
“My?” Minseok made a frustrated mewling sound before answering.  
  
  
“Your cock, Yixing. I want your cock. I can’t believe I’m saying this!” Minseok covered his face with his hands. Yixing smirked. He flipped the unready hybrid to the mattress, earning a surprised gasp.  
  
  
“Let me love you, kitty.” He said as he parted the hands from his face and kissed him softly, cock aligned right in front of the waiting hole. Minseok’s heart hitched when Yixing made that one push forward.  
  
  
“Oh Lord!” Minseok trashed but Yixing held him close so he wouldn’t hurt himself.  
  
  
“You feel good, kitty.” He whispered on his ear.  
  
  
“I feel full, Yixing.” Minseok said lamely and Yixing laughed.  
  
  
“Stop! Don’t laugh! It feels weird!” Minseok scolded him.  
  
  
“You say you want my cock inside!” Yixing teased. Minseok blushed.  
  
  
“I do… but wait. Give me a minute.”  
  
  
“A minute?”  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
… One minute passed.  
  
  
“Oh God Yixing! Slow down! Ahhn ahh xing!” Yixing couldn’t just slow down. Minseok felt so good. And to be honest, he waited so long for this moment. He couldn’t help himself. He kept thrusting in search of that special spot.  
  
  
“Xing ah ahhn haanh ah! There! Harder! Don’t stop! Ah hah nyaahn!” Yixing smirked as he hit that spot that made his kitty lost in pleasure. He hugged him so tight. His tail winded on Yixing’s thigh possessively.  
  
  
Yixing showered him with light kisses as he thrust harder into the smaller figure. Minseok was a mess. His hair was everywhere and his ears were perking high in alert. He was scratching Yixing’s back but Yixing couldn’t care less. He’d take care of the pain later. Right now he had to do this first.  
  
  
He pushed one of Minseok’s legs up and put it on his shoulder and thrust harder, making him reach deeper and made Minseok screamed in ecstasy. He could tell Minseok was so close so he stroked his neglected cock and with one firm stroke, Minseok came undone without warning.  
  
  
“Xing ahh!” White pearl milk was spurted all over his stomach and chest. And Yixing helped him until the last drop. Then Minseok was boneless being manhandled by his owner.  
  
  
“Ngh… ahn.. Xing.. tired nyaahn!” Yixing smirked.  
  
  
“A little bit more, my love. I’m very close” Minseok squeezed his inside to make him come and he did. Yixinf stuttered in his thrust before he groaned Minseok’s name as he filled the tight wall with white.  
  
  
“Ah.. feels good. You feel so warm inside, Yixing.” Minseok smiled sleepily when Yixing slumped above him, limp cock pulled out of his hole. Yixing smiled back and gave him a lazy kiss before rolling beside him and pulled him closer and hugged him. Cleaning up came later.  
  
  
“Hey Minseok.” He knew his kitty was going to sleep but he thought he had to say this.  
  
  
“Hmm?” Minseok just mumbled to tell him he was listening.  
  
  
“I love you.” The cat boy went stiff for a second but immediately melted himself on his embrace.  
  
  
“I love you, too, Yixing-nim.”  
  
  
“Just Yixing, Minseok.” Minseok giggled sleepily.  
  
  
“Yes… Yixing…”  
  
  
“And one more thing…”  
  
  
“What is it?”  
  
  
“Junmyeon said we can make Minseok’s minime-  
  
  
“I am male hybrid, Xing. I can’t get pregnant if that was what you were thinking.”  
  
  
“You can’t?”  
  
  
“But Junmyeon said…”  
  
  
“He tricked you.”  
  
  
“Damn. I hate you Kim Junmyeon”  
  


**~End~**

  
  



End file.
